Karma: The 1st Hunger Games
by Phoenixure
Summary: The Hunger Games, Panem's newest, greatest feature. But will it go tragically wrong or amazingly well. Find out in this fanfic! SYOT Closed -1 living tribute-
1. The Prologue and Tribute Forms

The 1st Hunger Games

As the sun rose, the many citizens of the Capitol rush around their houses before stopping at their paper thin television screens. They turned them on eagerly, to find a camera switching between the districts at a random order; District 3, District 10, District 9, District 1…

It was Reaping Day. They watched as the 12 thru 18 year olds anxiously waited infront of the stage as the selected escorts announced the following statement.

"Welcome to the Reaping! I will put my hand into the males and females Reaping Bowls and pick up a card at random. If I say your name, walk up to the stage and stand beside me. You are free to take another tribute's place in the games by putting your hand up and saying, I volunteer as tribute. And they will be free to go back to the crowd. Ok?" said the escorts from each district.

District 1's escort, Alinius Linx, put his hand into the female's Reaping Bowl and pulled out a card…

* * *

**A/N It's an SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute). If you don't know what to do, write your tribute in the reviews and I will put them in the games! Just fill in the form below (I can't PM right now, Sorry )**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Alliance: (Yes/No) Who with?

Family:

Backstory:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Reaped or Volunteered: (Why did they volunteer?)

Prefered Placing:

How do you want them to die?:

**Remember! You can only review this chapter once so put all the tributes you want in the games in the first review you write. You can put up to 5 tributes in the games.**


	2. The Reaping-Part 1

Amethyst Lee-District 1

I wake up in my bedroom, I have marble shelves with custom made figures on, such as princesses and castles. My wallpaper is pink, but is had faded slightly, so it looks more cream coloured. I have a queen sized bed, with white pillows and a voilet cover. I get up and look in my mirror, I like doing this as my powdery white hair and amethyst eyes fascinates me. I'm called Amethyst because of my eyes, I really like them.

You may think my parents must be amazing, but their not. My father died in a fire two years ago and my mother is a greedy old hag who cares about nothing but herself. I have a younger brother too. He's eight years old and called Clarence. He gets bullied a lot, but I look after him, I get detentions in school for giving his bullies a bloody nose, but its not my fault.

I walk down stairs and sit down infront of the breakfast table. My witch of a mother is greadily gobbling up an ommlette and a bacon sandwich whilst me and Clarence get burnt toast. My mum has had a lot of plastic surgery and wears a lot of makeup, you'll always find her wearing some sort of dress. She still had warts though. Clarence has blonde hair, tan skin, like me, and blue eyes. He also has a few freckles. As I bite into my toast, my mum says to me through a mouthful of bacon.

"I heard you get lots 'a money if you win that Hunger Games thing. So your gonna volunteer and go into it or your sleeping outside for a month."

Great, now I have to go into the Hunger Games. I don't even know what to do, oh yes I remember the letter that came last week, I have to murder innocent children for entertainment. It said you can make alliances aswell though, so I guess I can give that a shot.

About 10 minutes later, I get dressed and walk over to the central square. As I'm walking I see many charred houses and some even burnt down. As Clarence, I and the hag reach the square, I join a line of other girls, whilst my mother and poor Clarence walk to an area behind me. When, I reach the front of the line, I notice a man there, he has copper skin and short, brown hair, he is wearing all white.

He says "Hold your finger out." And I do so. He pricks my finger and tells me to press it down on a piece of paper on the table. I press it down and my name appears above it. Its only after I walk past him I realised he is holding a taser in his other hand. I am led to an area where girls around my age are standing. I then face the stage where a peculiar looking man is standing. I have a quick glance behind me, but all I see is more burnt houses and other children. I then return to look at the man.

"I am Alinius Linx and I am District 1's escort, I will put my hand into the males and females Reaping Bowls and pick out a card with a name in…" he said. I get the idea I'll have to walk onto the stage next to him after he says another girls name.

Alinius has shoulder-length hair that is half silver and half green, he has dark skin and hazel eyes I think. He dips his hand into the females reaping bowl and pulls out a card. He unfolds it and says.

"Inulia Crowgate" he announces.

I then put my hand up and say "I volunteer as tribute" because I think that's what he said to do if you take someone's place. I confidently walk onto the stage and stand next to Alinius. He asks me "What's your name." I reply "Amethyst Lee"."Thankyou for volunteering, Amethyst Lee" Alinius almost shouts.

**A/N I have decided to say you can submit a maximum of 5 tributes. Do you like this format, tell me in the reviews what you would prefer.**


	3. The Reaping-Part 2

Victor Watts-District 5

My mum is dead, my dad, I haven't heared from him for around a year. Even possibly my sister, Victoria is dead. Im broken, on the inside and the outside. I'm a patchwork quilt of burns and bruises. I tried to die last week, by jumping out of a window, but all that gave me was a fractured wrist and yet more negative feelings. Victoria might be alive though, the burning building in which I evaded capture, what if she escaped too? So many questions, no let me rephrase that, so many _unanswered _questions.

I may aswell volunteer, I'm already at The Reaping. The girl that has been reaped looked about a year younger than me. She had long, black hair that was in a classic ponytail. She had pale skin, but she was blushing the entire time I saw her, maybe she was just blushing because she got reaped, or maybe she just always blushed. District 5's escort, Maveri Charthem, put her hand in the males Reaping Bowl. She got about an inch deep before pulling out a card. It read "Wythem Cort". A scrawny 12-year old emerged from the crowd. I'll volunteer now, wait no. Victoria could be here, but what if she's dead already? Ok I'll just do it. I raised my hand with the fractured wrist up and say I volunteer as tribute.

I walk out of the fifteens section and up onto the wooden stage, I can see a good view of all the charred houses and blown up powerplants and the smoke that fills the sky. In total 8000 people have died this year from powerplant explosions, we're miserable. I also get a good view of Maveri. She has lavender hair that is tied in a bun, olive skin, lavender eyes and she's wearing a big frilly dress that's you guessed it, lavender . I knew it. She smells like lavender, oh for goodness sake, you might aswell rename yourself Lavender Lady. My partner looks afraid of me. Oh great, are we going to try and kill each other before the games begin, before we've even seen the other tributes? Ugggh, this is so annoying.

I snap back into the real world when Maveri asks me "What's your name?" I reply. "Victor Watts" A few moments later a girl from the thirteens section starts racing towards me, it's Victoria! As we walk into a large building labelled "The Justice Building" she races after me, my partner's family comes in too. "Bye Victoria. I'll see you in 2 weeks." I say. "Bye until then." She replies, trying to smile. Maveri tells me and my district partner to get on the train, and we do so. The train doors close. As the train zooms away, I take a last glimpse at Victoria.

**A/N Thanks to everyone that has volunteered, available spots are: M1, F2, M3, M4, F5, M6, F6, M8, F8, M9, M10, F10, M11, F11, M12, F12**.

**Sorry if this chapter went a little fast. **


	4. Train Rides

Talisa Finn-District 4

As the train pulls away from the station, everything I know is gone. I turn away from the window I was previously looking through and look at my district partner, Haru Park. We look completely different. I have hazel hair, he has black. I have blue eyes, he has grey. I have olive skin, his is pale. Im sixteen, he's fourteen. He kind of spooks me even though he is two years younger than me. I can tell he is not a goth though, he's smiling. I am fed up with him already, I volunteered in the place of a thirteen year old girl, then when a twelve year old boy was reaped, my brother, Pescade, tried to volunteer, but Haru beat him to it. Why would he even volunteer, he's fourteen for Panem's sake. Maybe he didn't now what it was. I volunteered because I wanted to win.

I'm thinking about Pescade, now. I miss him dearly. On the bright side, if Pescade volunteered then one of us would have to die to win. It was only then that I realised Haru was staring at me too. This was becoming awkward very quickly.

Our mentor, Exenia Boweller, breaks the silence. I didn't pay much attention to her at the reaping. It was only when Pescade, Mum and Dad said goodbye to me I started to notice her. Exenia had fuscia hair that went down to her waist, pale skin and contacts that made her eyes change colour from red to yellow to green to blue to red and then it starts all over again.

"So, are you excited to go to The Capitol?" Exenia asks.

"Yep" Haru almost whispers, his voice is cracking.

"Yes" I say.

Then I get up from the wooden table and walk down the carpeted floor towards a tray of cakes. I bite into a small one with pink icing ontop. Yum. Is that, rainbow coloured cream inside? I continue gobbling on the delicious cakes until I'm too bloated to continue. Exenia is trying to make Haru try loads of food. He eventually settles for some blue meat just so she'll stop trying to force-feed him food. I look out of the window, I can only see fields, actually theres a few tunnels and bomb shells aswell. District 4 hasn't had it as bad as some districts, such as District 6, District 8 and District 11. About thirty minutes later, Haru says.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed."

I kind of feel tired too.

"I'm tired too." I say. "I'm going to bed."

And with an approving nod from Exenia, I stumble off to bed. I fall into a deep slumber before my head touchs the pillow, my last thought is how am I going to sleep in the games before I drift off.


	5. Arriving at The Capitol

Athena Luc-District 3

I was awoke by my mentor, Jadem Giovani. If he didn't have moccasin hair and a giant, teal crown atop his head I would have forgotten I was on a train headed to the Capitol. I pushed my ink black hair away from my face and looked at the clock on the wall opposite to where my cream coloured bed was possitioned. I groaned. It was thirty past nine, I had only got five hours sleep. I barely slept at the thought of the Hunger Games.

"How are you doing?" Jadem asked.

Wow he'd already gone and forgot I was mute. I was born mute, I get bullied a lot at school about it. It's a shame I have no one to protect me. I did have an older brother, he died by getting bombed ages ago. Here's a hint of how long ago that was, I don't remember his _name_. It began with "w". I can't remember anything else.

I mouthed the word "terrible" as the answer to Jadem's question. He stood there looking confused for a moment, then he remembered he was trying to have a conversation with a mute person.

"Oh" he said, before going into the hallway, grabbing something, then coming back. He was holding a pen and paper in his hand. I understand, he wants me to write words down. He asks me if I'm worried about the games. I scribble down: yes im gonna die. He gives me a look as if he's sorry for me before telling me that breakfast is ready and disappearing into the corridor. I quickly get dressed into some yellow clothes, my favourite colour, and walk out of the bedroom. I walk through about four wrong doors before I eventually find the room with all the food in. Jadem and my district partner are already sat down, Jadem is massacring him with random questions, he doesn't answer many. I don't remember his name, I don't care what it is either. I'm just hungry. I grab a tray of bacon and beans on toast and tuck in.

About 20 minutes later, Jadem shakes me and my district partner's shoulders and tells us we've arrived at the Capitol, I'm starting to wish I had a female escort. Enough about that, the Capitol is amazing. There are buildings that seem to get wider as they get taller and a winding river full of magenta coloured water. But my all time favourite is a massive marble statue of a deer. I love deers!

As the train pulls on, crowds start forming infront of my own eyes. They're cheering, cheering at me! Wow, I'm starting to like this. I'll probably regret that in a week, but for now, this is amazing. The train eventually stops and Jadem leads me and my district partner out. There are barriers inbetween us and the crowds to stop them stampeding on us. Infront of us is a large building that Jadem leads us into. And I follow him into an elevator. The inside of the elevator is a soft redish colour, it has fluffy, cyan carpet neatly placed on the floor, there are buttons that say the numbers going up from 1 to 12. Jadem presses number 3. Without a pause, the elevator shoots up, on the first floor I don't see anyone, but on the second floor, I see a strong boy that looks well older than me loitering in the corridor with his arms crossed. Gulp. Winning this will be harder then I previously thought.

The elevator stops on the third floor, and all three of us step out. Jadem notices I look worried, he has a nervous face on aswell, he must have seen the boy from District 2.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I pull my paper and pen out of my pocket and right in large letters: Winning will be harder than I thought.

"But you're fifteen, that's older than about half the tributes." he says softly.

I sigh as I walk into the room I will be staying in for the next few days.


	6. The Chariot Parade

Nyssa Tidwell-District 7

I had just finished breakfast when my district partner, Bruce Spanner, sleepily walked into the room. He slouched onto the wooden chair adjacent to me. It made me feel uncomfortable sitting next to him, so I got up and walked over to a nearby sofa. It was azure blue and made of leather, the cushions couldn't be softer, I could literally fall asleep on them if I was in a tight strait-jacket and music was blaring into my ears. I grabbed the remote for the television and pressed the button my escort, Saidy Farelan, had instructed me to do the night prior if I wanted the television on. It immediately turned on and a news reporter appeared and started chattering on about the tributes and who will win and stuff like that. In the background, Saidy was talking to Bruce about the chariot parade we would be heading to in five minutes. Bruce just groaned. He must still be half asleep. Yesterday, Bruce was acting more attractive, romantic, even, but at the moment he was acting like a slop.

Shortly after, Saidy told us to go to our beds as specially made costumes had been set out for us on them, I concluded they must be for the chariot parade. It amused me that the last four letters in "chariot" were "riot", actually Saidy told me that District 7 had been one of the calmer districts, after District 2 and District 9, but there had been a decent few riots, a boy in my class died in a major one a month ago.

I walked over to my bed to find a massive dress neatly folded on the pillow. It was all the colours of living leaves: red, orange, yellow and green, it was also topped with a tiara made of red leaves and a twig twisted to fit the shape of my head and a necklace that was the same as the tiara except it had orange leaves instead. When I tried them on they felt amazing, especially the dress. It was made of the most comfortable silk imaginable, almost as comfy as the cushions from earlier. Bruce had a sleeveless tuxedo with, was that denim jeans, it's hard to tell as it was so colourful. Saidy marched us to the partially glass elevator and pressed the ground floor button. It speedily went down, before softly coming to a halt.

Saidy led Bruce and I into a large room made of stone, there were other tributes already their dressed in the most amazing outfits. I wouldn't remember their faces in the arena, but I would remember their names. Saidy and Bruce would be the only people I would remember by faces. Saidy had sea green hair, it was put into a side braid. She pale skin and glitter had been pampered onto her cheeks. Bruce had tan skin and short, brown hair. He aslo had big, brown eyes, he was just a classic boy from District 7.

Saidy told us to step onto a chariot led by snow white horses. Then she told us to smile and wave to the crowd. By this point, the first three district's chariots had already set off, so Saidy didn't have time to say anything else before we had set off ourselves. We emerged into a large stadium, there were large crowds sat on chairs either side of us, cheering and laughing and flailing their arms. I am actually starting to think the Hunger Games is sort of worth it. But then again, I have a 1 in 24 chance of winning, which is quite low. The chariot suddenly came to a stop, shortly followed by the District 8 chariot, there was some chaos after that. The District 9 chariot and District 10 chariot nearly crashed into each other, but the horses veered out of the way just in time. Then the boy from District 12 nearly fell out of his chariot, but his disctrict partner grabbed his hand just in time. Everything after that was a blur, I was trying not to laugh at the previous events. The next thing I know I'm being pulled on again, this time, it's into a large opening.

**A/N So, do you like it? I've been trying to describe everything the best I can. Training Day 1 is next up! :) **

**Available tribute spots are: D1M, D3M, D5F, D6M, D6F, D8M, D8F, D9M, D10M, D10F, D11M, D12M, D12F**


	7. Training Day 1

Livia McKeen-District 2

Marl and I walked into the training room. There was already about 8 tributes there. Marl made a beeline for the sword station, he clearly wanted to try out the weapons. I'm not sure what I wanted to do, I am thirteen, I don't really stand a chance. I'll have a look at what the other tributes are doing. The District 1 Boy keeps switching between various sections, the District 1 Girl, Amethyst, I think her name was, is doing well with the bows and arrows. I whip my head around to find the District 3 Girl, she is at the fire starting station. Next to her is the District 7 Boy, he has just made a small spark of fire and is looking very proud of himself.

"Hi" a voice from behind me says.

It's a guy I recognise as the District 4 Boy.

"I'm Haru, Haru Park, 14" he hastily says.

"I'm Livia McKeen, 13, from District 2." I reply.

He looks nice enough, he has pale skin, raven black hair and, is that dark brown eyes. My escort, Damien, told me that District 4 citizens usually had red or ginger hair, so I think Haru is quite, different.

Then I remember that we can make an alliance, then I think that a fourteen year old and a thirteen year old won't make it very far. But we can give it a shot. Suddenly, half of the tributes go silent. I turn around. Amethyst has just shot ten arrows, all of them hit the bullseye. Haru's district partner, Talisa, immediately asked if she could ally with her, Amethyst agreed. Then Amethyst's district partner, Tuxedo, I think his name was, got into the alliance aswell. Then Marl asked, he was instantly accepted. It was a District 1, District 2 and District 4 alliance. That just left me and Haru, Amethyst gave a "come here" gesture with her hand and the next thing I know I'm in, Haru also got in so everything was fine.

There were a few whispered murmers from the tributes around us, Tuxedo assured me it was because the other tributes were jealous because they didn't think of allying first. I headed off to the knife throwing station. The target was the colours of the rainbow, with purple being the outermost and the biggest and the red was the bullseye and the smallest. I made the decision that I would throw ten knifes. I threw my first knife, Indigo. My second, Purple. My third, Indigo. My fourth, Blue. My fifth, Yellow. My sixth, Green. My seventh, Yellow. My eighth, Yellow. My nineth, Orange. My tenth, Red! I had actually scored a red! I'm very pleased with myself now.

After that, I tried the spear station, but I wasn't very successful with that, so I went over to the survival skills stations. And before I knew it, it was the end of the day. Right now I'm slightly worried about how fast that went.

**A/N So here's the early example of the Careers, I won't call them Careers, that will be in future games. **

**Training Day 2 is up next!**

**I'll tell you the remaining tribute slots at the end of each chapter, so : D3M, D5F, D6M, D6F, D8M, D8F, D9M, D10M, D10F, D11M, D12M, D12F**


	8. Training Day 2

Bruce Spanner-District 7

I walk into the training centre, everyone else is already there. I'm not surprised, I couldn't sleep last night, I woke up at one o'clock, it's half past two now. I did survival skills yesterday so I'll do weapon training today. I think I'll do medical stuff tommorow. I pick up an axe, it's a weapon I've worked with them since I could walk. I swifly moved the axe around my body, I hoped to catch the District 1, 2 and 4 Alliance's eye but they must have been looking else where. I think they need a stronger tribute. I honestly don't know why they would let a thirteen year old and a fourteen year old into their alliance. I think I would be good in that alliance. I out-age four of them and I am the same age as another, only Marl is older than me.

After thirty minutes of moving the gripppy, metal axe around my body, I'm comepletely worn out. It's only after a long breather that I am set to go again. This time I use a throwing axe, on the rainbow coloured target, I always either get a blue or a green, on only one occasion I hit a yellow. I'm clearly incompetent with throwing axes. I look aound for my district partner, Nyssa. It takes me a good five minutes to find her, she is swinging across the metal bars with ease. I walk up to her, she spots me.

"So what have you been doing?" she asks me.

"Not much, what about you?" I reply.

"I'm trying to strengthen my muscles before the games start. We only have two days left you know." She says.

I look at the clock, quarter to six! I only have fifteen minutes left to train today before we have dinner. Time really flies by. I try training with knives but I barely start before we are called in to eat.

We are served mash, vegatables and some delicious blue stew. I'm thirsty. My throat is bone dry. I still alone, slightly closer to Nyssa then everyone else. The ones, twos and fours are sat together. And the District 3 Girl and the District 11 Girl are sat together, they must have allied, everyone else is sat separately.

I am a quick eater and finish third, I rush out of the room, up the elevator and into my room. Saidy welcomes me in, I rush to the sink and drink water straight from the tap. Now Saidy is mithering me about having manners. I block her voice out, my main goal was water, and I achieved it. I hope it will be this easy to access water in the arena.

**A/N Two chapters out in one day phew.**

**I'm so excited, only a few more chapters before the games start! Twelve out of twenty for tributes have been submitted! I hope we can get a few more in before the games start, the others I will either kill in the bloodbath or Day 2 or something idk. **

**Btw D3M is short for District 3 Male if you have no idea what I'm talking about in the next sentence.**

**Remaining tribute spots: D3M, D5F, D6M, D6F, D8M, D8F, D9M, D10M, D10F, D11M, D12M, D12F**


	9. Training Day 3

Alexia-District 11

Athena and I walked into the Training Centre. We were allies. The only other allied tributes were from District 1, District 2 and District 4. We walked over to a less crowded area in the centre, the Camoflage Station. It was good because there was benches and a table. Athena was mute, luckily, I knew sign language. My dad taught it to me as some people in the orchard I worked in were mute. Athena told me that she was bullied at school by older boys, they gave her the nickname "Mute" it was horrible, I wish I could be in District 3. I would be Athena's best friend.

We tried on all the camoflage paint for the trees first, who knew what the arena would look like. It could be a blazing hot desert, we tried on sand camoflage, it was itchy. The arena could also be a freezing iceberg, we tried on ice camoflage, it was more comfortable then the sand camoflage, but restricted our movements more. We took a break for a bit, but before I knew it, I had dozed off.

I woke up when they called us in for lunch, It was ham sanndwiches and some delicious bird that is called groosling. We have them back in District 11 aswell, actually, there in all the nature-based districts aswell, such as: District 7, District 9 and District 10. I like looking at Athena, her choppy, black hair, her pale skin and her grey eyes. We have a bit of an age gap with me being fifteen and her being thirteen, but that not important.

Once I've finished lunch, I walk into the bathroom, I wash my sweaty face. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My dark skin, my short, black, messy hair, I really want to be back in District 11. Ok, I admit it, I'm homesick. Everyone here is so, different. My district partner isn't the same. Don't even ask about my escort, Yumin. I walk back into the lunch room, Athena has finished. We link arms and walk into the training centre. She told me that she didn't ally with me because she wanted a friend, she allied with me because she thought I would win. Thank you, I tell her. We sit down on the benches for a moment, silently staring at each other.

All of a sudden, a loud scream comes from above. Oh great, there's a girl hanging from one of the beams, it's about 20 feet high aswell, how did she even get up there. A crowd of tributes are standing below her, some ran off to get help. Without thinking, I raced towards her. There was a climbing apparatus I could climb onto then I could jump onto one of the beams, it's risky though. I'll do it, I'm not letting her fall. It takes about five attemps to get to the top of the apparatus, I keep slipping off of the nobbly bits that stick of it. Finally, I've got to the top. The beam was higher than I thought, I can just about touch it if I got on my tip-toes. It's a leap of faith. I take a run up, I glimpse, Athena, she has a worried look on her face. I leap forward. Yes, I made it, my body from my head to my waist is on the beam. I lift my legs onto the beam, phew, this is the most dangerous part. I start crawling towards the girl I recognise as the District 9 Girl. Then, a group of escorts burst through the door, I nearly slip off of the beam. Are they seriously the best help you can find? They keep saying stay there to me, but I don't listen. I grab the girl, I can see fear in her eyes. Over the course of an hour, I eventually leed her down.

An announcement comes through the speakers saying that the rest of Training Day 3 will be done seperately by our escorts. We are all led away. I don't do any more training, I just sit on my bed.

**A/N Yay! It's Training Scores next! Then it's just Interviews and The flight to the arena before the Games start. **

**:D **

**I've broke out of school for Easter now, so I'll almost definitely get a chapter out each day.**

**Remaining Tribute Slots: D3M, D5F, D6M, D6F, D8M, D8F, D9M, D10M, D10F, D11M, D12M, D12F**


	10. Private Sessions

Haru Park-District 4

I sat on the bench, next to the girl from three, Athena and Talisa, my district partner.

"Tuxedo Calvert, your training session begins now." The speakers said, a good looking boy got up from the bench before walking into the room. District 1 tributes have ridiculous names, the girl from one was called Amethyst. I guess I have to get use to it though because I'm allying with them. They had fifteen minute training slots. Uggh, this is going to be a long night. I poke my head around my shoulder, the District 11 and 12 tributes were getting ready for a nap.

1 hour and 30 minutes later, it was finally my turn. I stepped into the room, it was the training centre, but it was re-aranged. The Head Gamemaker and various other important people where watching over me. My mentor, Exenia told me that they would decide what Training Score I get.

I grab a spear and throw it at the target, bullseye. The judges look mildly impressed. I throw another, it hits orange, and another, bullseye. I'll move on. I spend a good four minutes of my time starting a fire, the judges look a bit more impressed, a few of them are distracted by a massive cuisine infront of them. I move onto medical supplies. I make a bandage out of vines, it takes two attempts. I then make another out of animal hide on my first try. Then I move onto knot tying. I make reef knots, they help with fishing back home. I glance at the clock, only two minutes left, I know a few athletics, yes, I'll do that. I run up to a bar that's about a metre hight and start swinging around it. My time is up. I bow and leave the room.

Now onto the important stuff, my crush, I know she's 2 years older than me but I feel like Talisa is the one. Maybe if people realise I like her, we might both win. Maybe they might even cancel the games. I walk past the benches. I glance at Talisa, she smiles at me. I feel a bit hungry. Once I get to my room, I ask for some prawn, my favourite food. It gets served along with noodles and some sort of endangered bird. About ten minutes later, Talisa comes back, she tells me that she is pretty sure she'll get a high Training Score. I think I'll get a more moderate score, like a 6 or a 7. Well, we will find out in a few hours.

**A/N So there's only 2 more chapters until the Games start! I can't wait! **

**I'm not quitting any time soon either. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I didn't really have any ideas. **

**Remaining Tributes: D3M, D6M, D8M, D8F, D9M, D10M, D10F, D11M**


	11. Training Scores

Marl Porter-District 2

It's time for the Training Scores to be revealed, there is a man called Datiel Bemaco. He is the person who says the training scores then. He makes a minute long speech about saying the male before the female and District 1 before the other districts. He finishes off the speech by saying 0 is the worst and 12 is the best, my escort, Harper, told me that a 12 is virtually impossible and you literally had to train since you were one to scored an 11. I hope I get a 10 then, no one would get higher then a 10. Harper told me everyone else would be told that, oh, I though I could trick some people.

Tuxedo Calvert IV-District 1

"First off, Tuxedo Calvert from District 1 with a score of… 10!" says Datiel.

10, I'm first in the list, well, I'm the only one in the list so far, but still. A 10 is amazing. Amethyst and our escort, Chester are gazing at me in awe. I'll win for sure, right?

Amethyst Lee-District 1

"Next up is Amethyst Lee, also from District 1 with a score of… 9!" Datiel exclaims.

A 9 is good, great even. I was kind of hoping for a 10 but a 9 is still on the up side. Chester gives me a thumbs up sign with his hands and smiles. I have a chance of being the Victor.

Marl Porter-District 2

"From District 2, it's Marl Porter with a score of… 10!" says Datiel enthusiastically.

Cool, now I'm tied with Tuxedo for first place. I'm the oldest tribute in these games, it's not like I'm going to die right at the start of the game. I kill, I don't get killed. Harper started clapping for me, Livia joined in shortly after.

Livia McKeen-District 2

"Next is Livia McKeen from District 2, with a scored of… 6!" says Datiel.

A six! I was expecting a 4 or something. I guess I was better with those throwing knives then I had thought. Harper starts clapping like she did for Marl. I bite my cheeks and blush.

Athena Luc-District 3

"From District 3, Athena Luc with a score of… 4!" says Datiel happily.

I was expecting a 4 or a 5, I don't know how that District 2 girl does it. I guess it's because she is around older tributes. At least Datiel called me Athena, I've been called Mute for so long now, the boys won't call me mute when I win, if I win.

Haru Park-District 4

"From District 4, Haru Park with a score of… 8!" exclaims Datiel.

8! I scored a 8! I wipe my eyes, yep, there's still an 8 there under my picture. Exenia looks as shocked as I feel. This puts me into third place after Tuxedo and Marl and Amethyst. Talisa hugs me, yes, this relationship is world.

Talisa Finn-District 4

"Also from District 4, Talisa Finn with a score of… 9!" Datiel almost shouts.

Yes, a 9! I thought I was going to get a 10, the judges must not have seen my full potential. Exenia looks even more pleased by my score than Haru's. I like Haru and all, but he acts like he wants to marry me or saomething, actually, I can trick him into thinking I like he then killing him when he least expects it.

Victor Watts-District 5

"From District 5, Victor Watts with a score of… 5!" Datiel says.

Great, a fourteen year old and a thirteen year old out scored me. On the bright side, Maveri gave me some cream that has heal most of my scabs and burns, my arms and legs feel almost smooth. I look a lot better, and my District partner, Tess, looks less scared of me than she used to.

Tess Kareem-District 5

"Also from District 5, Tess Kareem with a score of… 2!" says Datiel.

A 2, not what I was expecting. I peer over at Maveri, she gives me a nervous smile. Great, I'm going to die. Rest In Peace me. I may aswell just stab myself.

Crow-District 6

"From District 6, Crow, with a score of… 5!" says Datiel joyfully.

Yes, a 5! I thought I was going to get a 4 or a 3. Maybe my bow and arrow skills really were good. My escort, Delilan, let's out a small squeal. I blush whilst a massive grin spreaks across my face.

Bruce Spanner-District 7

"From District 7, it's Bruce Spanner, with a score of… 8!" exclaims Datiel enthuisiastically.

Nyysa and Saidy cheered. That's the highest outlier score yet. I feel like I have just achieved my biggest goal. An 8 is perfect for me. It puts me in third place, tied with the District 4 Boy.

Nyssa Tidwell-District 7

"Also from District 7, Nyssa Tidwell with a score of… 7!" says Datiel with an excited tone to his voice.

Yes, a 7. That's only one less than Bruce, my district partner, I'm excited for these games now, bring it on.

Acadia Rhyse-District 9

"From District 9, Acadia Rhyse with a score of… 2!" says Datiel.

Well at least it's not a 1. I'm tied with the Girl from District 5 now. I look at my escort, Barnaby, he just shrugs. I think back to my accident on the beams.

Talen Kentley-District 10

"From District 10, Talen Kentley with a score of… 9!" Datiel happily says.

Yes, a 9 is fantastic. I'm the higgest outlier scorer yet, and I don't think that with be beaten. My escort and district partner are shocked. I glance over at the girl, she's dead as soon as the games start, not killed by me, probably.

Alexia-District 11

"From District 11, Alexia, with a score of… 6!" Datiel exclaims.

Yes, a 6. That's two more then my ally. I honestly thought I would get a 4 aswell. Claps come from behind me, it's probably my escort. But I don't know, I'm glued to the screen.

Evan Walsh-District 12

"From District 12, Evan Walsh, with a score of… 8!" Datiel almost dramatically says.

I grin, no one around me moves, they must be frozen in shock of me getting such a high score. My bow and arrow skills did it.

Lily Jordan-District 12

"Also from District 12, Lily Jordan with a score of… 4!" exclaims Datiel.

A 4 is decent, great for a 12 year old, I'm allying with Evan, we agreed yesterday, this is going to be perfect. Our escort, Clovis, immeadiately starts clapping, then she faints.

**Score Recap**

**0-  
1-  
2-**Tess (5) - Acadia (9)**  
3-  
4-**Athena (3) - Lily (12)**  
5-**Victor (5) - Crow (6)**  
6-**Livia (2) - Alexia (11)**  
7-**Nyssa (7) **  
8-**Haru (4) - Bruce (7) - Evan (12)**  
9-**Amethyst (1) - Talisa (4) - Talen (10)**  
10-**Tuxedo (1) - Marl (2)**  
11-  
12-**

**N/A Yay! My longest chapter yet! I just can't wait for the 1****st**** Games to start! :D**

**Remaining Tribute Spots: D3M, D6M, D8M, D8F, D9M, D10F, D11M**


	12. The Interviews

Acadia Rhyse-District 9

My interview outfit is a green and yellow dress, with green at the bottom and yellow at the top, it resembles corn, I also had a tiara that was white and fit with shining opals. It oddly works with my red hair.

The girl from District 8 walks onto the stage and begins her interview with Datiel. After her it's her district partner, then it's me. They are quite quick, only three or four minutes long. I look at the District 8 boy's interview outfit, it's a t-shirt that resembles a patchwork quilt complete with a jacket and shorts, his shoes are checkered black and white.

The he walks onto the stage. Gulp. I'm up next. I exchanged nervous glances with a few of the tributes behind me. A few of them look scared, particularly the girl from District 12. All of a sudden, Datiel shouts my name from on stage. I walk up the sleek, white stairs and onto the stage. There are two comfy, robin's egg blue, leather armchairs. Datiel is sat on one of them. I sit down on the other.

"So Acadia, do you have any plans for the games?" Datiel happily asks me.

"Grab a bag of food and water and run, then I'll hide until all of the other tributes have killed each other." I nervously reply.

It's not a very good plan. What if someone stabs me in the back before I escape? What if a tribute hogs all the food and water? Time will tell I guess.

"How do you feel about entering the Arena?" Datiel once again asks me.

"Scared, Sort of hopeless, Unprepared…" I reply.

Datiel looks deep in thought for a moment.

"Well I wish you good look, Acadia Rhyse everybody!" Datiel shouts.

A crowd cheers infront of us. I hadn't seen them, I thought we were being recorded ot something. Well, we are being recoreded, but there are people as well. I walk of stage.

Lily Jordan-District 12

The boy from District 11 walks off stage, I'm called on, Evan gives me a confident look as I walk to Datiel.

"Here's Lily Jordan from District 12!" Datiel shouts.

I awkwardly sit next to him. He looms over me I'm thirteen, he's about thirty, yes this is very awkward.

"Beautiful outfit, Lily." Datiel says.

Oh yes, my dress. It is ink blank, it's also quite big, it drapes across the floor slightly. My escort, Clovis "has put it on tight enough to restrict my movements to robot mode.

"Thanks" I say, answering to Datiel question.

"So, do you have any plans for the games?" Datiel asks me.

"Well, I'm allying with my district partner, Evan. He's like a brother to me, or a reminder of home." I say.

I feel nervous infront of the crowd. They look so odd as well.

"How do you feel about entering the arena?" Datiel asks me.

"Well, I feel more confidentwith Evan by my side, but I'm still generally scared." I quietly say.

Datiel slowly nods as I talk.

"Well best of wishes to you, Lily Jordan everybody!" exclaims Datiel.

I slowly walk off of the stage.


	13. Pre-Games

Tuxedo Calvert IV-District 1

Alinius led me and Amethyst down the runway and onto the hovercraft. He left us behind as we walked on. We sat down on seats adjacent to each other then we buckled up. As well as us there sitting down, there were: Lexia, the mute girl from District 3, Haru, the pair from District 7, the girl from District 9, the boy from District 10 and the allied boy from District 12. The craft started vibrating and suddenly, we were in the air.

About 10 minutes after we had set off, a woman came into the room from a slide open door, she looked more, normal, then everyone else I'd met from The Capitol. Tribute by tribute, she injected something into their arm. It was glowing red. I closed my eyes as she injected it into my arm. Once shev had done it to everyone she said that they were trackers and they would help the Gamemakers to find everyone in the arena. Then she left the room.

After another 10 minutes, we landed, the hatch door opened and the belts un-buckled. There were twelve escorts waiting for us. It took half a minute to find Alinius. When I did, he led me and Amethyst to the first of twelve elevators.

Evan Walsh-District 12

When the elevator stopped, Clovis said;

"Now we're at the main underground area, we will walk down the corridor until we come to two plastic tubes. Walk into one each and you will be lifted up into the arena. Don't step off of the pedestal early or you will get blown sky high. Good luck."

We silently walked through the narrow, white, dimly lit corridor until we came to a halt at some see-through, plastic tubes. I walked into the one on the left, Lily walked into the one on the right. We were slowly lifted up onto the arena…

**A/N Finally, next chapter is the Bloodbath, Thank you for all the submissions, I've nearly got all the tributes. I'm sorry if your tribute dies but it just has to happen. **

**I know this chapter is quite short, but expect the next chapter to be longer.**


	14. The Bloodbath

Talen Kentley-District 10

The pedestals rise up into the arena. I glance around me, to my back is thick jungle, it's about forty metres away. To my front is a large metal horn I found out was called a cornucopia. It was packed full of weapons, backpacks and esential survival items. There were also things scattered around the horn, the further away they were, the more their value decreased. Their was also a hologram of numbers, they counted down from sixty, at the moment, it was at thirty-five. I surveyed the other tributes, they are in a semi-circle around the cornucopia. I'm basically bang in the middle. To the left of me is the District 9 Girl, I could easily pick her off. To the right of me is the District 1 Male, he's signalling to people further to the right of him, I peer over, there's the District 4 Male and the District 1 Female. That's half of the "Pack" as they called themselves. I'll veer to the left when we set off then.

I have to make a decision, run into the forest with no food, water or protection, or try to get supplies to survive a eliminate other tributes as well. It's an easy option, I stance my self towards the Cornucopia, my eyes are locked on a bow. The timer counts down,

5,  
4,  
3,  
2,  
1,

A gong rings in my ears.

Tess Kareem-District 5

I charge towards a blue backpack just outside of the massive horn. When I'm about ten metres away, I trip on my own feet. I look around me there are a few tributes fighting, no ones been killed yet, about seven tributes just ran straight into the jungle. The boy from District 1 picks up a spear, he throws it, oh wait! It's heading for me! I let out a loud scream, get away from the spear's path, I think. I try to scramble up from the ground, but the spear has already entered my body, I think of home, and then there's just darkness.

Marl Porter-District 2

I pick up a sharp sword. It feels good in my hand, not to light, not to heavy. Now to pick a victim, aha, the scrawny boy from District 6, Ronnie, I think his name was. I walk behind him for about thirty seconds, he stops to look through a black crate, I make my move. I slash my sword across his back. It's not a particulary deep cut. He turns around, as he does that, there's a scream, it's not his scream though. He kicks me in the legs, oh that hurts. It's my turn to attack, I stab him in the chest, the blow must have punctured a vital organ like his heart or lungs, because he dies a few seconds later.

Lily Jordan-District 12

I grab a small backpack, inside it there is a knife, two bottles of water, a jacket and some oatmeal cookies. That's perfect, now just to find a sleeping bag. I see a green one to the left of me. Also perfect, as I'm running towards it, a spear gets launched into the sky, run, run, run. It lands. There's a scream. About ten seconds later, there's another one. Two innocent children already dead. I finally grab the green backpack. I turn around, a machete cuts me on the arm, it's owner is the boy from District 11, he's eighteen. He's about to stab me again, when he stops dead ion his tracks, then he flops to the ground. The District 8 Girl, Coral, had stabbed him in the back. She's ran off now. I look down, he's not dead. At that moment, Evan arrives, we stab him using knives in usion. That should finish him off. We run into the dense jungle, holding hands and blocking out the screams.

Matthew Auburn-District 3

When the gong sounds, I run towards the jungle. Wait, I should get supplies, it may be life threatening, but it's worth it. I spot a black backpack, that'll camoflage well. I grab it at the same time as the District 8 Girl. Didn't she score a 10 in training? Well I scored a 9, I'll still fight her for it. After about half a minute of wrestling I manage to kick her in the stomach. It winds her, leaving me enough time to escape into the cover of the jungle. I don't dare look in my pack yet, I just keep running until I faint.

Talisa Finn-District 4

I need to get a kill before the Bloodbath ends. Uggh, there's already been three screams and the tributes at the Cornucopia are clearing out fast.

I spot a measly girl running away with a sleeping bag and a bottle of water. It's the District 9 Girl. I use my spear that I grabbed from the Cornucopia to kill her. I finish her off with a stab from a machete. Four tributes down, nineteen to go.

Crow-District 6

I hid myself a bit away from the treeline. I'm planning to kill the Pack in their sleep at night. Wait, I hear rustling behind, is it an animal? No, it's a tribute! I can't tell if they are younger or older then me though. An axe lodges itself in the tree next to me. Definitely not friendly. Adrenaline shoots through me as I sprint away from the tribute. Oh God, I got my foot stuck on a vine, The tribute shoots towards me, it's the boy from District 7, the boy that scored an 8 in training, I scored a 5. I'm dead. He brings the axe down on my before I can flinch. The last thing I hear are five cannons before my life force fades away.

**24th-Tess Kareem, killed by Tuxedo Calvert (23 seconds) **

**23rd-Ronnie Camp, killed by Marl Porter (34 seconds)**

**22nd-Nick Daichi, killed by Coral Spinx (1 minute, 2 seconds)**

**21st-Acadia Rhyse, killed by Talisa Finn (1 minute, 14 seconds)**

**20th-Crow, killed by Bruce Spanner (6 minutes, 34 seconds)**

**A/N I would write a short epilogue for them but I didn't eally get much out of them, kind of awkward.**

**Yay the Games have started! So, who do you think will win? Did you expect those tributes to die? **


	15. Day 1 Remainder

Coral Spinx-District 8

I'm here trecking through the jungle. I've never seen anything like it before. I managed to grab a long-knife and a blue backpack from the Cornucopia. I almost got a black one, but the pesky District 3 Boy managed to take it from me. I'm using the long-knife to cut through the underbrush and the vines. I've been doing this for a long time, yep, the sun has nearly set, it was midday when the games started. I'll stop and look in my backpack. There is: a loaf of bread, a half empty litre bottle, a blanket, and some rope. That's pretty good, and I'm not forgetting my long knife.

It starts raining. I tie the rope between three of the jungle trees, then I put large leaves on top of them. It provides surprisingly good cover. I settle down for a night of suspense.

Samla Kirkus-District 10

This arena is driving me nuts, it all looks the same! I need to settle down soon, it's dark. This arena is a mix of green and brown, nothing else. I go through a war and now this! Seriously? I don't have anything on me. I ran away as soon as the gong rang. Wait, there's a clearing ahead of me. Yes! There's a pool of water, it's not very big, but water! I guzzle some down before making myself comfortable for the night. I'm just dozing off when a weird song or anthem starts playing, it seems to be coming from above me. I look up, there's a massive progection in the sky. It's the Capitol Seal, then it goes onto five tributes faces. They must be the people that died today. The District 5 Girl, both from District 6, the District 9 Girl and the District 11 Boy. Five families must be grieving right now. This arena is manipulating me, slowly driving me insane. I can't fall asleep now, I just curl up in a ball and brave it out until morning. What will happen to me?

**Remaining Tributes**

**District 1**

**Tuxedo Calvert-1 kill  
Amethyst Lee**

**District 2**

**Marl Porter-1 kill  
Livia McKeen**

**District 3**

**Matthew Auburn  
Athena Luc**

**District 4**

**Haru Park  
Talisa Finn-1 kill**

**District 5**

**Victor Watts**

**District 7**

**Bruce Spanner-1 kill  
Nyssa Tidwell**

**District 8**

**John Fowler  
****Coral Spinx-1 kill**

**District 9**

**Adrian Garter**

**District 10**

**Talen Kentley  
Samla Kirkus**

**District 11**

**Alexia**

**District 12**

**Evan Walsh  
Lily Jordan**

**A/N So I decided Coral was the main killer of Nick so that's why she has the kill instead of Lily or Evan. **

**Day 1 is done, 5 tributes dead, this is so exciting. Shoutout to Proffesor R.J Lupin1 and itsjustanotherwriter02 for putting the tributes on their profile!**


	16. Day 2

Amethyst Lee-District 1

We kind of need to go hunting. None of us have even stepped into the jungle yet. If we hunt we can keep the Pack's deadly reputation together. We decided Marl is the leader.

"So Marl, are we going hunting?" I ask him.

"Sure, Livia and I can guard the Cornucopia whilst the rest of you hunt." He replies.

"That's fine." Talisa says.

Everyone else nods in agreement. Then Tuxedo, Talisa, Haru and I walk into the forest. We head north, then we split up. Then there's a long hour and a half of thinking there's a tribute when there's not. Is that a tribute… no, that's a snake, is that a tribute… no, that's a rock. Wait, I here snoring, it's very light snoring, but it is snoring. I creep towards the noise. Yes! There's the District 9 Boy, Adrian, sleeping under some vines. I use a sword to stab him, I'm better with a bow though. I bring it down on him twice. I run off. Bile is building up in my throat, I swallow it. His cannon shoots.

Evan Walsh-District 12

Lily and I are camping out ontop of a large tree. We both got supplies from the Cornucopia. We both got a knife and a backpack. My backpack is red, Lily's is green. In my backpack is: a packet of trail mix, a loaf of bread, a sleeping bag, a coil of wire and an empty bottle of water. In Lily's backpack is: a jacket, two half full bottles of water and some oatmeal cookies. Our main priority is water. 750ml won't last two people very long. We need food as well. Then I have an idea.

"I'll make a snare." I say to Lily.

She nods with a grin on her face.

I climb down the tree with my wire, when im on the floor I arange this into a snare shape, then I pick a sharp stick up from the ground, now when an animal steps on the snare it will get stabbed by the stick. Genius.

Victor Watts-District 5

I don't have any supplies, the closest thing to a weapon I have is a sharp stick. I shuffle around in my make shift bed. It's made out of sticks and vines. Uggh, why can't this arena be a bed store. I wish I hadn't volunteered, I could be with Victoria right now.

Growl.

What was that? I look around me, there are two glowing yellow eyes staring at me. All of a sudden, the creature leaps at me. It is yellow and has black spots on it. I swear I've seen it in history books before. It leaps at me again, I dodge. Before I can get up it scratchs me across the chest. There are three diagonal cut across my chest, they're about an inch deep. I clamber up a tree. Good, it can't climb. I go around the other side of the tree, it follows me, I look around, there aren't any other trees within arms reach, I'll have to jump. But what if I jump short? What if the branch snaps? I can't do it. I'll have to wait it out.

Talen Kentley-District 10

I see someone, in the distance. There on the floor. I step closer, sword in hand, this could be a trap. Oh God, they're twitching. It's Bruce, he's from District 7. He has berries in his hand. They're probably poisonous, I'll look out for them. He sees me. He's trying to talk to me.

"Please." He whispers.

Please kill him or please save him? I don't know. I'll put him out of his misery. I use my sword to stab him. I turn him onto his back and stab him again. A cannon goes off. He's not breathing. He's dead. This is horrifying, it's creeping me out. The sun is about to set. I run away from him. There's voices. I dive into a bush and wait. I'm not moving from here. I don't care about my sleeping bag or my back pack, there's a bag of raisins in my pocket. I chew on them quietly.

**19th Adrian Garter, killed by Amethyst Lee (2 days, 9 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds)**

**18th Bruce Spanner, killed by Talen Kentley (2 days, 20 hours, 54 minutes and 43 seconds)**

**N/A So, all the tributes are loving the arena or going insane. That's how it's playing out. **

**I'll try to get 2 chapters out each day from now on. Hope you are enjoying this, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**:) **

**Night 2 is next up!**


	17. Night 2

Nyssa Tidwell-District 7

The sun just set. I can't see anything. My lantern, it's in my pack. I pull it out. I only have my lantern and some grapes. I turn it on, it's an electric lantern, that's the bad thing. It can run out at any time. Suddenly lightning strikes. It illuminates the otherwise dark sky for a few seconds.

Oh God, what is that? It's a skull, a human skull, hanging from the tree in front of me. There's a pool of blood around it. I let out a scream. Great, now everyone in the arena knows where I am. Lantern in hand, I run off. People are running after me. How do they know where I am? Oh, my lantern, I turn it of before scrambling up a tall, twisted tree. There are skulls engraved on the bark. I didn't see any unusual looking trees until now. What is wrong with the people that made this arena? The people chasing me run right past my tree. They have lanterns too, it's the Pack. I could have dead. I start crying. I'm going to die.

Samla Kirkus-District 10

I'm here in the pool, my sanity built itself back together this morning, I literally ripped out some of my hair though. I here voices, it's the Pack. Well, they were going to find me anyway. I put my hands up.

"Hey, I'm over here!" I shout.

The Pack rushes towards me. The nimble girl from District 2 is it the front, a wide margin ahead of the rest. She's holding a dagger. I snatch it out of her hands as she approaches me. I kick her to the ground and bring the dagger close to her neck. The others stop dead in their tracks. There's only three of them. The pair from 1 and the boy from 2. The others must be guarding their supplies.

"Let me join you or she's dead." I say without thinking.

The District 1 Girl nods and drops her bow. The others reluctantly do the same with their weapons. Great, I'm in the Pack. Why did I do this? Why didn't I run. I know this won't last for long.

Haru Park-District 4

When the others return there are five of them. They must have allied with someone else. It's Samla from District 10. She looks really different from her interview a few days ago. Talisa looks really annoyed by her presence, but she doesn't say anything. Suddenly fog fills up the entire clearing. Livia screams. What happened? I search for her but I can't find her anywhere. When the fog clears, I find loads of skeletons have emerged from the ground. One has grabbed hold of Livia's waist. Another grabbed Tuxedo's ankle. He's staring at it horrifically. Me and Amethyst help Livia get out of the skeleton's grasp and Samla and Marl get the skeleton off of Tuxedo's ankle.

The jungle seems to have changed as well. There are less trees and they seem to be set in paths. They seem to go in random directions. I'm curious were they go but I don't want to go alone, I'll probably fall into a pit of spikes or something.

Matthew Auburn-District 3

There are snakes, they're chasing after me. I'm not dying. Not on Mum. Not on Dad. Not on my brother Thomas. The snakes are getting closer. I can't stop to get the weapons from my backpack. I pick up a large rock and throw it at one of them. It hits one of the larger snake's tails. The others scatter. It starts shooting vemon out of it's mouth. Then I remember my empty water bottle. I open it up and put it in the venom's path. The snake fill's the bottle up three quarters before dying. That could be useful.

**Remaining Tributes**

**District 1**

**Tuxedo Calvert-1 kill  
Amethyst Lee-1 kill**

**District 2**

**Marl Porter-1 kill  
Livia McKeen**

**District 3**

**Matthew Auburn  
Athena Luc**

**District 4**

**Haru Park  
Talisa Finn-1 kill**

**District 5**

**Victor Watts**

**District 7**

**Nyssa Tidwell**

**District 8**

**John Fowler  
Coral Spinx-1 kill**

**District 10**

**Talen Kentley-1 kill  
Samla Kirkus**

**District 11**

**Alexia**

**District 12**

**Evan Walsh  
Lily Jordan**

**Alliances**

**Amethyst & Tuxedo (D1) Marl & Livia (D2) Haru & Talisa (D4) Samla (D10)**

**Athena (D3) Alexia (D11)**

**Evan & Lily (D12)**

**A/N Day 3 is next up! The arena has transformed a lot. **

**Btw Proffesor R.J Lupin1 I love reading The Youngest Among Us. I want Wake ****to win. I'm excited for when you do Die A Hero: 151****st**** Hunger Games! I'll definitely be submitting but I'll have to do it via reviews. **

**I have decided who my victor is, I put 7 of the tributes names into a random word generator and it came up with a good one. **


	18. Day 3

Livia McKeen-District 2

The Games have been traumatizing for me so far. You know, almost getting killed. At least there's a lot of older tributes to protect me. Our alliance is made up of almost half of the remaining tributes actually. Amethyst and I guard the Cornucopia while the others go hunting. I'm happy with that, Amethyst is my second best friend in these games. Haru is my first best friend, but he's been more interested in Talisa recently. Oh well, at least I have friends in this horrible place. Amethyst gives me a sword, it's quite heavy, but I can still use it.

Victor Watts-District 5

I'm still stuck in the tree, the mutt isn't going any time soon. I'm thirsty, I'm hungry. I get why it's called the Hunger Games now. The tree is almost going to topple over. Oh God, it's toppling right now. I leap over to another tree as the one I've been stuck in for a day collapses in the opposite direction. There is a small yelp. I look down, yes! The tree squished the horrible mutt. I'm free. I run away before something else traps me.

About ten minutes later, I find a small stream. I sip the water, refreshing. I take another one, my mouth isn't dry anymore. I cup my hand and gulp, I feel much better now. The sun is only emitting about a tenth as much light as it has the other two days, odd. I take another sip, ew. I spit it out. The stream has turned red, it's filled with blood. There hasn't been a cannon shot though. What sort of filthy trick is this? I'm going.

Athena Luc-District 3

It's past noon, two o'clock maybe. Alexia and I are picking rasberries from a bush. Alexia pauses and puts her hand on my shoulder. Footsteps. It's the District 10 Boy, Talen. We climb up a tree were our supplies are, we put them on a sturdy branch so they wouldn't fall off. He looks up and sees us.

"Come down, Mute." He says mockingly.

Did he just call me Mute. Aactually, he looks like one of my bullies. What on Earth?

I instruct Alexia to grab a rope and jump on him. Then tie him to the ground. She nods whilst looking confused. I grab a knife I picked up from the Cornucopia. Alexia jumps, so do I. Alexia lands on Talen, knocking him onto his hands and knees. She twists the rope around him while I raise the knife above my head. Am I seriously killing him? Yes he called you a name that has mocked you for all of your life. I stab him. Blood runs out of his hands and mouth. He collapses. A few seconds later his cannon shoots.

What have I done?

Coral Spinx-District 8

A cannon shoots. I hear footsteps. Am I imagining things? No, the footsteps are getting louder. Suddenly my shelter gets ripped apart. More cannon shots ring in my ears. They aren't real. There's a boy with a sword. A boy called Marl Porter. I run, he runs too. I pick up a sharp stone and throw it at him. He stops for a second, then keeps running. I do the only thing I can think of. Climb a tree. I start climbing, so does he. He's about eight feet below me. A crowd gathers around the tree. He's catching up to me. About a minute later, he cuts me on the legs with his sword. I stop, the pain is unbearable, like a roaring fire. He stabs my back. I fall from the tree. I hit the ground. He has a bow and shhots me.

"Now I can be alone in peace." I say.

Then there's just silence.

Lily Jordan-District 12

About three hours ago there were 2 cannon shots. Now it's dark. I snuggle into the sleeping bag whilst Evan keeps guard. Evan's snare idea worked a treat. We caught a massive rabbit. When it was cooked it tasted amazing. It's completely dark now. What is it with the sunlight? There's only about seven and a half hours of it in the arena. I'm really freaked out. Honestly, I heard a sort of tapping sound a few hours ago but Evan didn't hear a thing. It's happening again now. I put the sleeping bag over my head.

**17th Talen Kentley, killed by Athena Luc (3 days, 14 hours, 17 minutes and 3 seconds)**

**16th Coral Spinx, killed by Tuxedo Calvert (3 days, 14 hours, 32 minutes and 45 seconds)**

**Remaining Tributes**

**District 1**

**Tuxedo Calvert-1 kill  
Amethyst Lee-1 kill**

**District 2**

**Marl Porter-2 kills  
Livia McKeen**

**District 3**

**Matthew Auburn  
Athena Luc-1 kill**

**District 4**

**Talisa Finn-1 kill  
Haru Park**

**District 5**

**Victor Watts**

**District 7**

**Nyssa Tidwell**

**District 8**

**John Fowler**

**District 10**

**Samla Kirkus**

**District 11**

**Alexia**

**District 12**

**Evan Walsh  
Lily Jordan**

_One of the runner-up victors is: Evan Walsh from District 12_

**A/N So 2 more tributes killed. **

**Athena managed to kill Talen who is four years older than her and Marl is the first tribute to get 2 kills (Ronnie and Coral).**

**Sorry Merpmeow you have been an amazing reviewer so far. Coral just had to die :(**

**Something big happens next chapter, I'm not giving away any hints. **

**Thank you Annabeth Pie and karameiwaku for putting your tributes on your profiles.**


	19. Night 3 and Day 4

Matthew Auburn-District 3

I know what I'm going to do with the venom. I'm going to swap it with someone's drink. It's the early hours of the day. Still dark. There is a person to the left of me, I can hear them breathing. How small is this arena? They get up suddenly, then wander away. This is my chance. The canteens look the same, I switch them around, good. Then I run off, away from the vemon, away from the tribute. They take a sip about five minutes later. There's a loud scream, then a cannon shot. Fourteen of us remain.

Alexia-District 11

I was aware of a cannon shot last night. It just shows you need to watch your back. Athena seemed to have calmed down since she killed Talen. I guess she really doesn't like being called mute. There are seven members in that Pack Alliance. I saw them while I was getting water from a stream. That's half of the remaining tributes.

Athena and I aren't sure what to do now. Hunt I guess. We both go after concealing our supplies in a bush. We hunt for two hours, but with no luck. We eventually just go back to the tree. I take a sip of water. There isn't much left in this bottle, there is still a nearly full one no one has drank out of yet. I kind of feel bad for the tributes witrh nothing, but they decided to run away, so I guess it's their fault.

Tuxedo Calvert-District 1

Samla and I guarded the Cornucopia first, it was a boring task, we didn't see a slight movment. About three hours later, Talisa and Livia came back and told us they were switching round with us. Finally, hunting time. About one hour after I started hunting, there was a scream coming from the Cornucopia, it was Livia's scream. A cannon fired. I waited for Talisa to get killed or for Talisa to kill the tribute that killed Livia. Nothing. I rushed towards the Cornucopia, I found Talisa holding a bloody knife, Livia dead on the floor and the Cornucopia set ablaze. Talisa grabbed a backpack and ran off. The others arrived just as Talisa disappeared into the Cornucopia.

"Talisa, why did you do this?" I asked.

No reply.

Everyone started scavenging for supplies. I managed to get a full water bottle, two tubs of dried fruit, a sleeping bag, and a slightly charred backpack with a sword and a small knife inside, I stuffed everything into my backpack.

"I guess this is goodbye." Marl said before he ran off.

Amethyst and Haru ran off together. Samla was about to run off, but I grabbed her wrist.

"We would live longer as a team." I say.

"Ok." She replies.

We walk into the depths of the jungle.

Nyssa Tidwell-District 7

I nibble on some delicious fruit I found, it's really sweet. If I hadn't found this I would probably be dead. I here a rustling noise. It's a tribute. I rush towards them knife in hand, I found it at the Cornucopia that had pretty much melted, the Pack was nowhere to be seen. The tribute suddenly appeared in front of me. It was the tiny boy from District 8, the skinny one who bearly ate anything. I'm surprised he made it this far.

"Allies?" He asks.

At this point in time? No way. I've already seen to much. I stab him in the chest, he topples over, then I stab him in the neck, a cannon fires. Bloods spurts out of him.

"Rest In Peace." I softly say before running off.

Now there's only half of the tributes there once were.

**15th Victor Watts, killed by Matthew Auburn (4 days, 2 hours, 55 minutes and 8 seconds)**

**14th Livia McKeen, killed by Talisa Finn (4 days, 16 hours, 12 minutes and 1 second)**

**13th John Fowler, killed by Nyssa Tidwell (4 days, 19 hours and 39 minutes)**

_One of the runner up victors is: Samla Kirkus_

**N/A There's two tributes that could be the potential victor now. My Dad broke my laptop/computer so I might to be able to post for a few days :( I can still use about six sevenths of the screen.**

**Half of the tributes remain. **

**I'm so sorry Merpmeow :( I'll definitely be doing future SYOTs so you can take part in them.**


	20. Training Scores Updated

**Training Scores**

Tuxedo Calvert IV – 10

Amethyst Lee – 9

Marl Porter – 10

Livia McKeen – 6

Matthew Auburn – 9

Athena Luc – 4

Haru Park – 8

Talisa Finn – 9

Victor Watts – 5

Tess Kareem – 2

Ronnie Camp – 2

Crow (NS) – 5

Bruce Spanner – 8

Nyssa Tidwell – 7

John Fowler – 3

Coral Spinx – 10

Adrian Garter – 4

Acadia Rhyse – 2

Talen Kentley – 9

Samla Kirkus – 9

Nick Daichi – 7

Alexia (NS) – 6

Evan Walsh – 8

Lily Jordan – 4

**N/A So some tributes weren't submitted when I did training scores, so I did this. **


	21. Night 4

Talisa Finn-District 4

What can I say? The tribute numbers were getting to low. Now I'm the number one target for half of the tributes. Who cares? I'll just kill them first. I don't see what the big deal is, Livia was never gonna make it. Well at least I got most of the good weapons. I put basically all of the others at the back of the Cornucopia, were no one can reach them. I much on some crackers that I put in my backpack. I probably have the most supplies out of everyone left. I don't really care about anyone other then Haru. He's a nice kid, he has a lot of friends at school, I've seen him. I kind of feel sad that he has to die. A rat scrambles up a tree next to me. It makes me jump. It just shows how alert I've become.

Haru Park-District 4

Me and Amethyst are settling down in a hoard of bushes. She is uspet that about Livia's death and annoyed that we have to sleep on the floor. I could still win with Talisa. Only if she didn't kill me. I'm trying to laugh. Amethyust and I eventually doze off. I try not to get to comfortable because the anthem will start soon.

Lily Jordan-District 12

For the fourth time in a row, the athem wakes me up. The girl from District 2 appears followed bvy the boy from District 5 and the boy from District 8. I feel so sorry for the families that lost them to the hands of death. It will only be a few more days, then it'll be over, either way. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. I fall from the tree. Evan jumps down from the tree, pulls me up from the ground and starts running.

Marl Porter-District 2

As soon as the District 8 Boy, John,'s face disappears from the sky the ground starts shaking. I grab onto a tree to steady myself. A crack appears in the ground infront of me. I start ruinning, Oh God, I forgot my backpack. I run back to where I was. A tree has fell ontop of it. I pull it out quite easily. When I get it on my back, I start running again. Another crack appears right in front of me. I fall into it. A tree root! I grab on, it's quite a big one. And it can hold my weight. I look down, lava, Oh God I need to get up. I can hear a loud rumbling noise. A tree falls over the crack I'm stuck in. I use it to get to the other side of the now ravine I'm stuck in. It's like deadly monkey bars. I manage to haul my leg back onto the surface. I get my other leg up as well. Now I shuffle forwards. Gulp. My backpack get stuck on a branch. I continue forwards, it's just my shoulders and head over the ravine now. My backpack rips, about a third of my supplies fall out of the rip. I manage to grab a water fall but the rest of the stuff falls out. I get all of my body one is still have a good portion of my stuff still in the backpack. One of the straps has ripped as well. Well atleast I'm still here.

Evan Walsh-District 12

Lily falls out of the tree, I jump after her. I pick her up, we start running. A crack appears to our left we veer to our right. The crack follows us, it devours everything in it's path, animals, plants, even trees. It swallows Lily, from the waist down, I'm not letting her die. She starts screamiong. I hoist her up. We continue running.

"We need to tree-jump." she says.

Tree jumping is a hard but quick way to get around, we climb up the same tree and start jumping.

**Remaining Tributes**

**District 1**

**Tuxedo Calvert-1 kill  
Amethyst Lee-1 kill**

**District 2**

**Marl Porter-2 kills**

**District 3**

**Matthew Auburn-1 kill  
Athena Luc-1 kill**

**District 4**

**Talisa Finn-2 kills  
Haru Park**

**District 7**

**Nyssa Tidwell-1 kill**

**District 10**

**Samla Kirkus**

**District 11**

**Alexia**

**District 12**

**Evan Walsh  
Lily Jordan**

**Alliances**

**Tuxedo (1) Samla (10)**

**Amethyst (1) Haru (4)**

**Athena (3) Alexia (11)**

**Evan & Lily (12)**

_One of the runner up victors is: Amethyst Lee_

**A/N Sorry for not updating!**


	22. Day 5

Samla Kirkus-District 10

Everyone managed to escape the wrath of the earthquake last night. There were no cannons. Tuxedo and I are catching fish. I kind of wish we had Haru in our alliance… and Amethyst… and Marl. Tuxedo suddenly pauses.

"Tuxedo?" I ask.

I hear splashing to my left. A knife zooms passed my head. Marl is there, and he doesn't seem friendly. He throws another knife, we both dodge out of the way.

"I thought we are allies." Tuxedo said.

"We _were_ allies." Marl replies.

"Well in that case…" says Tuxedo.

He pulls a spear out of his backpack, aims at Marl, and fires. It hits Marl square in the chest. His cannon fires.

Tuxedo doesn't talk to me for a few minutes, we just keep walking across the riverbank. I set a few pit traps to catch animals, then cover them with leaves, nothing much else.

Nyssa Tidwell-District 7

I'm in close perimeter with the District 12 Boy, I've been stalking him for a while now. I'll make my move. I charge towards him. He simply dodges out of my path. Oh God, he must have seen me ages ago. I run away from him, he has a larger knife then me. He chases after me.

I swing around a tree. He follows me. I have to shake him off of my trail. I climb up a tree. He runs passed it. I think I've lost him. Phew.

"Hey!" I voice calls from above me.

I look up. It's the District 12 Boy. I thought I lost him, he ran away from me, didn't he? He's still holding his knife. Oh God, his knife. He let's go of it. It zooms down towards me. I feel an intense pain in my head. Then… nothing.

Lily Jordan-District 12

A cannon shot a few minutes ago, was it Evan? No, it can't be. Keep calm, he'll be back soon. I wait ten anxious minutes. He's still not back.

"Evan!" I call.

"I'm coming! I got the District 7 Girl." says a distant voice.

Phew, he's alive.

He's back about a minute later.

Other then us there's eight more tributes. One is dead that I don't know who about yet. There's both from District 1, the boy from District 2, both from District 3 & District 4, the girls from District 10 and District 11 and Evan and I.

The games will be over pretty soon, until then I have to keep my hopes up that either me or Evan will win.

Alexia-District 11

Athena and I are just finishing up our hunting trip. The mist has almost fully gone away, and the forest seems a lot more friendly. It's about three o'clock now. Athena suddenly falls through the ground, it's a pit trap covered by leaves, it's meant for an animal, but it can still do damage to a human.

"Are you all right?" I call down to Athena.

No reply.

Oh yeah, she's mute.

I peer down… she's definitely not ok. There is blood surounding her. At least one of her bones is broken.

She gives me a weak smile, tears are streaming down her face.

A cannon fires, _her_ cannon fires.

Oh God Athena, why do you have to leave me. Why did the Capitol do this?

I feel to my knees, I'm crying.

"Well, take this Ca-Capitol." I mutter.

I pull a knife out of my backpack, and bring it to my heart. It enters my body. I don't even feel pain, I'm just glad to be back with Athena.

Amethyst Lee-District 1

Four cannons in one day! That's the most since back in Day 1. There's only eight of us left. I hold Haru's hand. He looks scared, like someone's going to jump out and kill us. Well, that could actually happen.

I miss Clarence.

I bet he's missing me as well.

I miss my house and everyone back home. Well, I'll probably be home soon.

Why did I even kill that District 9 Boy? He was innocent… and I killed him.I won't kill anyone else unless they attack me first. I swear there's a pair of eyes watching me, but when I look again they're gone.

**12th Marl Porter, killed by Tuxedo Calvert (5 days, 11 hours, 34 minutes, 28 seconds)**

**11th Nyssa Tidwell, killed by Evan Walsh (5 days, 12 hours, 55 minutes, 2 seconds)**

**10th Athena Luc, killed by Samla Kirkus (5 days, 15 hours, 16 minutes, 38 seconds)**

**9th Alexia, killed by Herself (5 days, 15 hours, 17 minutes, 10 seconds)**

**N/A So there, four more deaths. If you were wondering Samla set the pit trap Athena was killed in. **

**I'm planning to do the Finale in about a dozen chapters. Then after I've done the Epilogue I'll go right to the next SYOT.**

**Again, sorry for not updating!**


	23. Night 5

Tuxedo Calvert-District 1

It's funny to think about, most of the living tributes have been my ally at some point. Only the District 3 Boy and both from District 12 haven't had a connection with me.

I hate to say it, but Samla and I should break up the alliance. There are only eight tributes left.

I'll tell her now.

I walk over to her. She has got a small fire going and she's cooking fish and rabbit for a meal.

"Samla? I think we should split." I say.

She just nods slowly.

We even up the supplies the best we can. Bye.

Amethyst Lee-District 1

I wake up from my nap. It's my turn to guard, Haru can sleep.

Haru?

Oh my God! Haru's gone, along with a fair share of the supplies. Only a rabbit, two water bottles, a knife and a sleeping bage remain. He's gone for good.

I guess I can't blame him, I'm sad are alliance didn't last long though. I'm not staying here on my own, out in the open. I put the stuff in my backpack still slung over my back, before racing off.

This is a suitable spot. A clump off trees hide me from view.

The anthem is starting.

Matthew Auburn-District 3

The boy from District 2, the girl from District 3, the girl from District 7 and the girl from District 11. Four more children gone.

The anthem ends and I look back down to my campsite. Well it's not really a campsite, I only have a small tent and an almost empty water bottle.

My stomach rumbles.

Uggggh, when will this end?

I hear rustling. The 12 pair run right past me. The boy is just running whilst the girl is clutching everything she has in her hands.

What happened to them?

I slip into my tent, I have to look away from my water bottle to stop me guzzling the remains down. This is going to be a long night.

Haru Park-District 4

I didn't want to leave Amethyst, it's just, well, there are only a hand full of tributes left. I feel like I have to many supplies and Amethyst has to little. I want to turn back, no, Amethyst is probably gone by now.

I want to be alone.

No, I want to be out of these dumb games!

I start weeping, I don't care if thousands of people are watching me.

I curl up into a ball, I'm trapped here. I'm going to die here.

Talisa Finn-District 4

_Another_ unsuccesful hunt. Man, this is getting boring.

A newt crawls past me. I pick it up, then through it into the bushes.

Oh the bushes, they have a fruit I vaguelly remember eating on them. Rasberries.

I take a nibble to make sure they aren't poisonous. Mmmm. Delicious.

I stuff more of them into my face.

Right, back to hunting, I walk into a clearing, there is a boulder in the centre of it. I may as well make an effort to climb up it. There, done.

Actually, this is a good viewing point, I can see quite far in all directions and it offers good protection, I'll stay here instead of hunting _again._

Samla Kirkus-District 10

I sort of get why Tuxedo left me now, there are only eight tributes left.

I'm kind of lost without him though, I feel like I should go and check my other pit traps, there might be more animals to eat.

I eventually get there.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Only one more left.

Oh God, there's blood in there, it's the shape of a small human. I think bact to the girl from District 3 and District 11. I killed one of God, I didn't attend to kill anyone. I murdered a little girl for goodness sake.

I run back to Tuxedo and I's camp. The fire is still burning, sending a small trail of smoke into the air. I huddle round it, trying to keep warm.

Lily Jordan-District 12

I was keeping guard whilst Evan slept. He suddenly stood up. His eyes were still closed. He started walking.

I didn't know he sleep walked.

He started walking faster then jogging, then running. I grabbed our stuff and ran after him.

We passed the boy from District 3. He didn't take much notice in us.

Uggh this is getting hard.

We eventually came to a pond, Evan stepped into it, oblivious it existed. This is my chance. I splashed water onto his face. He woke up.

"You were sleep walking." I said.

Evan Walsh-District 12

I was having a very strange dream. I couldn't make sense of what was happening. A wave of water suddenly washed over me.

I woke up.

"You were sleep walking." Said Lily.

Oh, that expailns why we are in a pond.

**Remaining Tributes**

**District 1**

**Amethyst Lee-1 kill  
Tuxedo Calvert-2 kills**

**District 3**

**Matthew Auburn-1 kill**

**District 4**

**Talisa Finn-2 kills  
Haru Park**

**District 10**

**Samla Kirkus-1 kill**

**District 12**

**Evan Walsh-1 Kill  
Lily Jordan**

**A/N Sorry that some POVs were longer than others.**

**Day 6 next!**


	24. Day 6

Amethyst Lee-District 1

Oh, I'm still here. Well I may as well get up then. I eat some of my food, it will only last me about four more days. The Games will hopefully be over by then. I'll explore. Should I go left or right. Right. The path goes on for a while, before being blocked by vines. I use my knife to cut through it. I find myself in front of a pond. It is fit with lily pads and reeds. A toad is sat on one of the lily pads. It's tongue occasionally snaps at a bug.

"I wish I had as much food as you." I accidentally say out loud.

I quickly get bored and head off again.

Talisa Finn-District 4

I spot movement from where I am sitting, it's a tribute casually strolling around. I jump down from my rock with a sword in hand.

I slowly move towards the figure. It's Tuxedo, he's dead meat.

I get within ten feet of him. I'm facing his back; he still doesn't see me. I lunge towards him, the sword enters his back. He screams before falling to the ground. Dammit. I rush off to the boulder, leaving my sword in his back. His cannon goes off.

I can't help killing, I just want to get back home.

Samla Kirkus-District 10

I hear a scream, Tuxedo's scream. I rush towards the direction it came from. His cannon goes off. Oh my God, Tuxedo's flipping dead. I eventually find his body. He's lying flat on his face, a sword lodged in his back. Talisa had to have done this. No one else would be willing to kill the boy that scored a ten as his training score. She must be quite far away by now.

I'll kill her the next time I see her.

Evan Walsh-District 12

How has the day gone by so quickly? The sun is almost setting now. I've barely done anything all day. Lily hasn't done much either, she just keeps makes nice patterns with flowers to keep me entertained.

Another hour passes. A cannon fires just before the sun sets. I wonder who that was. Well I'll find out in a few hours.

Matthew Auburn-District 3

A trident suddenly throws itself at me. I dodge it. Then I pick it up and throw it back at the person we threw it at me. A boy's scream fills the air, followed by a cannon shot. I rush towards the body. It's the boy from District 4. That makes my kill count two. His cannon shots. Only six of us left, a quarter of what we started with.

**8th Tuxedo Calvert, killed by Talisa Finn (6 days, 10 hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds)**

**7th Haru Park, killed by Matthew Auburn (6 days, 19 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds)**

**N/A Sorry for another short chapter. 6 tributes remain. Who do you think will win? Amethyst (2 kills), Matthew (2 kills), Talisa (3 kills), Samla (1 kill), Evan (1 kill) or Lily?**

**Btw I changed the name of the fanfic.**


	25. Night 6 and Day 7

Matthew Auburn-District 3

The boys from District 1 and 4. Two more lives lost. Six remain.

Lily Jordan-District 12

And as anthem ends, everything turns black. Then it's morning.

Did they just black us out until morning so we can get back to killing straight away. They suck.

Talisa Finn-District 4

Well if they want us to hunt, I'll hunt. Aha! More movement! It's Amethyst. Two tributes from one in two days! This is going to be good.

I grab my bow and knock my arrow. I let it fly. It hits her in the arm. She falls to the ground. She isn't dead yet. I run over to her. This time with a knife. She is lying down, not moving, perfect. I just stick it into her back and her cannon goes off.

Great, only five of us left.

Samla Kirkus-District 10

I had the sense to pull the sword out of Tuxedo's body. I'm saving it for a 'special occasion' and by that, I mean when I kill Talisa.

I push myself under a clump of vine and uncomfortable fall asleep. When I wake up, It's four o'clock or something like that.

I'm hungry.

I grab some food from inside my backpack. My hand grabs a packet of crackers first. I just realised that Tuxedo had his backpack on him when he died. I just missed out on loads of supplies. I hate myself.

A cannon shoots.

Four of us left.

Matthew Auburn-District 3

Can I just die already? My stomach hurts soooo much. You know what, I'll die right now. I reach for a weapon I don't have. I get out of my tent.

"Hey! Would someone use up their time to kill me? Preferably I would like to die quickly and then you can just go on your way." I shout.

I here rustling a few minutes later.

The District 12 boy appears a few minutes later with a knife in his hand.

"Ok, just stab me." I instruct him.

He confusingly nods.

He walks towards me and stabs we square in the chest twice. Yes!

Evan Walsh-District 12

That was one of the most awkward moments in my life.

I step over the corpse of the District 1 Girl on the way back to me and Lily's base.

Well now I know who's left, the girl from District 4, the girl from District 10, Lily and me.

Lily Jordan-District 12

I can't believe Evan _and _I are both still alive. Like, half of the tributes are from District 12 that are left.

I want Evan to win. Someone as young as me shouldn't win, I guess. The sun is near setting. I feel like this day has gone hyper speed!

The Games will probably be over by tomorrow. Dead or alive, I'll be remembered.

**6th Amethyst Lee, killed by Talisa Finn (7 days, 12 hours, 40 minutes, 11 seconds)**

**5th Matthew Auburn killed by Evan Walsh (7 days, 19 hours, 31 minutes, 46 seconds)**

**District 4**

**Talisa Finn-4 kills**

**District 10**

**Samla Kirkus-1 kill**

**District 12**

**Evan Walsh-2 kills  
Lily Jordan**

**N/A Yeah, the Finale is coming up **_**very **_**soon. RIP Amethyst and Matthew. **

**Another short chapter. The Finale will be longer. I don't know about the epilogue though.**

**I can't believe this is nearly over :O**


	26. The Finale

**A/N Please don't scroll to the bottom to see who wins, it will just spoil it for you.**

Samla Kirkus-District 10

I suddenly feel quite hot. I look around, nothing. Actually, there is a faint crackling noise. A tree suddenly falls over, I study I for a second. It's on fire! Lava suddenly bursts into the clearing I'm in. It has a steady momentum going on.

Run! I tell myself. My legs go to autopilot.

The lava is catching up to me. Another tree falls over, this time right in my path. I have to jump over it. I ready myself it jump. As I do the lava falls just astray of my heels. I feeling burning in my back. Oh my God, my backpack is on fire. I only manage to retrieve the sword before it smothers the insides of it completely.

Where is the Cornucopia?

Talisa Finn-District 4

I'm the first to reach the Cornucopia. The lava didn't even get near me.

I wait a minute, the 12 Boy appears from the brush, shortly followed by his district partner. The Anthem suddenly starts. We kind of made a vow not to fight while the anthem is playing, Amethyst and the 3 boy appear and the sky.

When the anthem fades, we get back to fighting. I grab an axe and two throwing knives from the Cornucopia. I then survey what weapons the 12 pair have. The girl has a katana and the boy has a sword. I aim a throwing knife at the girl. Strike. Her cannon goes off. Now I swing my axe at the District 12 Boy. The District 10 Girl suddenly bursts into view. I manage to slash the boy's chest. He falls to the ground. I then bring the axe down on his chest. Only one more to kill.

Samla Kirkus-District 10

Talisa just killed both from District 12. Just wow. The lava continues flowing towards me. I climb onto the Cornucopia. Talisa does the same. Everything around us is ablaze. I just want to get out of here.

Wait. Talisa was the one who killed Amethyst. She killed Tuxedo and Livia as well. She killed my friends. A sudden sense of anger courses through my veins. She's so dead.

I swing my sword at her. She jumps back. The only weapon she has is a throwing knife. She throws it at me. I dodge it. It goes into the lava. She's weaponless now. I've got her trapped. I swing my sword again. She jumps back further. She doesn't have much room left now. I swing it again. She's out of room. I lunge at her. The sword that killed Tuxedo enters her chest. She freezes for a second, before dropping to the floor in agony. I finish her off with another blow to her chest. Her cannon goes off.

"Samla Kirkus! Victor of the first annual Hunger Games!" A familiar voice shouts.

A hover craft appears above me. A ladder drops down. I climb up. The trapdoor closes behind me. I zoom off back to District 10.

I can't believe it's actually over. I'm a victor.

**4th Lily Jordan, killed by Talisa Finn (7 days, 23 hours, 58 minutes and 44 seconds)**

**3rd Evan Walsh, killed by Talisa Finn (8 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes and 23 seconds)**

**2nd Talisa Finn, killed by Samla Kirkus (8 days, 0 hours, 2 minutes, 17 seconds)**

**1st Samla Kirkus, Victor of the 1****st**** Annual Hunger Games **

**Kill List**

**Tuxedo Calvert (2); Marl Porter, Tess Kareem**

**Amethyst Lee (1); Adrian Garter**

**Marl Porter (2); Ronnie Camp, Coral Spinx **

**Matthew Auburn (2); Victor Watts, Haru Park**

**Athena Luc (1); Talen Kentley**

**Talisa Finn (6); Tuxedo Calvert, Amethyst Lee, Livia McKeen, Acadia Rhyse, Evan Walsh, Lily Jordan**

**Bruce Spanner (1); Crow (NS)**

**Nyssa Tidwell (1); John Fowler**

**Coral Spinx (1); Nick Daichi**

**Talen Kentley (1); Bruce Spanner**

**Samla Kirkus (2); Athena Luc, Talisa Finn**

**Alexia (NS) (1); Alexia (NS)**

**Evan Walsh (2); Matthew Auburn, Nyssa Tidwell**

**N/A I'm annoyed with you if you scrolled to the bottom to see who the victor was. Anyway, do you think Samla is a good Victor? Did you expect her to win?**

**Congrats Professor R.J Lupin1! I think Samla is a good first Victor. It isn't anything to do with how good your writing is if anyone assumes it was because of that. It was just luck. **

**I can't believe it's nearly over already! Just the epilogue to go! **

**I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. My next SYOT will be out soon!**

**:D **


	27. Epilogue

Samla Kirkus-Victor-71stHG

When I got home I met up with my sister, Raelyn again. We got to live in a stately home which was part of the Victor's Village. I no longer had nightmares about my parents dying, instead I had dreams about the younger tributes, such as Lily and Acadia, playing in a meadow packed full of every type of flower you could imagine.

When the Victory Tour rolled around, many districts showed me great gratitude. District 4 was mad at me for killing Talisa, and District 3 were annoyed at me for killing Athena even though it was an accident.

Then I had to mentor the next two tributes in the second Hunger Games. One jumped off of her pedestal early and the other died in the Bloodbath. I tried harder. By the seventh Hunger Games, both of the tributes made it out of the Bloodbath with supplies! But the seventeenth Hunger Games was a day to remember. A seventeen year old boy named Noxas Padbury became District 10's second Victor! It was good to have some company. Thirteen years later, on the thirtieth Hunger Games, District 10 received another female victor, Parley Ortega, and I could retired and spend more time with my family.

It wasn't just Raelyn anymore. I married a man named Trux Adipose when I was 30. We had four children together. Falcon was our first child, he was shortly followed by Melony and Melody, twin girls. Our final child was called Talen if you were wondering, after the Talen that died in the arena. Right now, I have nine grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. I have three more expected at the moment. Raelyn never married, she adopted a single baby girl, Blossoms, and what a wonderful person she is.

Right now District 10 have around six or seven victors. Fifth out of twelve most actually. No as and I are trying to decide who will win this year, I think the District 7 Girl, she has potential inside her, Noxas is hovering over the District 2 and District 1 boys. Well, you can only wait can't you?

**N/A I can't believe it's over! I felt really bad killing the tributes of. Btw there is a poll on my profile, go check it out! Betrayal: The 10****th**** Hunger Games will definitely be out soon. Expect it out within the next few days. Also, let the last word entering this fanfic be… banana**


End file.
